Surprises
by LadyOfTheMist27
Summary: Even the greatest crime lords have their weaknesses.


**AN: Lol everyone must be getting tired of me spamming these updates. Sorry, last one! :P**

He had really been planning on saying no. _Really_. But then she opened up that box and those big, glistening eyes had stared up at him and everything had gone blank. When he had come back to his senses he was already back in the fancy ass condo. With a box of fourteen cats.

Setting down the box, Akihito stared in abject despair at fourteen kittens, a mewling, writhing mess. Little paws batted at the air as curious heads began to pop out of the furry mess. Sure, they were cute as fuck, but _fourteen_? The condo wasn't big enough for this...not to mention what they could do to Asami's expensive leather furniture. He winced just imagining the havoc those sharp little claws could wreak.

He flinched as the door of the condo clicked open. _Shit, he's early!_ Asami walked in, sliding off his gun holster. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." Akihito squeaked out. He hunched over, frantically trying to cover up the box.

No luck. "Are you hiding something there, kitten?" The man's eyes turned dangerous. Secrets were a huge issue with him; apparently only _he_ could have them and if Akihito kept even one it meant he was being unfaithful. Jealous prick.

But Akihito couldn't help but giggle at the ironic endearment. Asami walked closer, tilting his head to take a peek at this mysterious hidden treasure. And promptly froze. "Why do you have a box of cats Akihito?" He asked smoothly as he backed away from the box, an odd look of caution crossing his face.

Snatching one up, a kitten with creamy white fur and brilliant blue eyes, he cuddled it fiercely. "Because, one of my friends really needed to get rid of them, and if I didn't adopt them, they wouldn't have a home!" Only chilly silence greeted his outburst. He heaved a great sigh, already petting the top of the cat's head.

"Look, isn't it cute? It won't hurt to keep a couple of these around will it? I'll take care of them, I-"

"ACHOO!" Abruptly, he was cut off by Asami sneezing. The man blinked disgruntled eyes, his slicked back bangs falling forward. He sniffled lightly. "I'm calling Kirishima and Suoh; they're getting rid of these abominations immediately."

"It can't be..." Aki felt his eyes widen. "You're _allergic_?!"

"I see no shame in it; I've always been particularly sensitive to cat and dog fur." The man was already dialing numbers on his phone. His hand protectively covered his mouth and nose.

"Wait!" Aki grabbed the arm with the phone. "You can't just dump them on the street! They'll die instantly! I promised Mika I'd take good care of them." He pouted.

Asami sighed, transferring the phone to his other hand. "What sort of human being do you think I am? I'll be sure to find them good owners."

And that was how a mere fifteen minutes later a very baffled secretary and head of security stared down at the fourteen cats that roamed the great Asami Ryuichi's living room. Meanwhile, the great Asami Ryuichi barricaded himself in his bedroom, the only sanctuary from the awful spread of cat fur. They could even hear the occasional sniffle or sneeze emanate from the closed door as the man valiantly tried to soldier through his paperwork.

Akihito smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys, if I had known that Ryuichi was allergic, I would've never accepted. For now, can you guys _please_ take the cats into your own homes? I've got to vacuum up all this fur, Asami's already sneezing up a storm. I think he's seriously starting to think about shooting them."

Kirishima looked down with distaste at the creatures. He had never been overly fond of pets in general, and judging by the way this tabby was running fur onto his slacks, cats would be no exception. "Oi, get off me you irritating feline."

The cat tilted its little face up in confusion, meowing sweetly. One ear was folded down, the other perked up. Its cuteness was borderline sinful. He swallowed heavily, feeling a traitorous warmth worm its way inside his soul. "Well...maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, there's really no other option. We can't exactly have Asami-sama sick with allergies all week. What do you think, Suoh?" He turned to his coworker, only to freeze in shock. The man was sitting on the floor, kittens scrabbling all over his imposing frame, a human cat tower.

"I don't mind, I had cats when I was young too." Suoh absentmindedly petted two kittens at once, his large hand dwarfing them.

"Really?!" The boy perked up, still cuddling the white kitten. The poor thing didn't look too pleased about being hugged so tightly. "Thanks guys! Asami said that starting tomorrow we could start trying to give them away."

Ah, one would think that a yakuza's servant would spend more time busting kneecaps and less time doing weird ass tasks like kitten adoption. Kirishima just sighed. Odd jobs were something he had gotten used to, with Akihito. "Is there a box I can take them in?"

"I'll go get it, why don't you two get accustomed to the kittens? I also have cat food and kitty litter, so you guys can take some of that home." The boy ran to the kitchen, digging around in his pile of kitty goods.

Kirishima stared blankly at the kitties circling around his ankles, meowing cutely. Kitty litter? Oh god...they would pee and poop _everywhere_...his home, his precious sanctuary would be ruined...

Suoh glanced up, seeing the desperate look in the man's eyes. "You want me to take care of all of them? I'm pretty good at training pets."

"No," Kirishima stood tall. "This is my job." _And god damnit I'll do it even if means dealing with kitty pee._

"It's tough for a first timer to take care of so many, you sure?" Suoh pressed. He looked at Kirishima seriously, though the effect was slightly diminished by the cats biting on his expensive leather shoes.

Kirishima hesitated, staring down at the tabby that looked at him impatiently, as if saying _Pet me, fool._

"Alright how about this, you come and stay at my place for a while and we'll take care of them together. That way you'll still be doing your job." Suoh sighed, picking up the kitten that had managed to reach his head and setting it back down.

Kirishima thought about it for a long second. _Well, it technically isn't slacking off right? It's like sharing the responsibility..._

"Okay, I'll stay over."

A gasp interrupted their conversation. Aki stood there, boxes at his feet. "Staying over...? I didn't know you guys were in that sort of relationship! Well, I guess you'll be taking care of all fourteen together. Don't taint their innocent eyes with anything dirty okay?" He winked mischievously.

"Wha-no, no, you're mistaken." Kirishima stammered out. Suoh nodded in mute agreement, his face bright red.

"Oh, really? That's a pity. But you two are still caring for them together?" Aki tilted his head, the kitten in his arms mimicking the gesture.

"Yes, Kei-san is a novice pet owner; I figured this would be for the best." Suoh patiently started herding the kittens back into the box, soothing their displeased yowls. "Well, let's go home, Kei-san."

 _Let's go home._ Kirishima scoffed as he felt a subtle blush reach his cheeks. "Certainly." He picked up his own box of seven kittens. Eyes of all colors looked at him as the little creatures began curling up with each other, purring. Their curious little paws were already batting and scratching his silk tie. _At the very least, this will be an interesting week..._


End file.
